


An Argument Turned Proposal

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt: Aaron and Robert get into a fight which results in Aaron blurting out a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Argument Turned Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour so any mistakes are mine.  
> Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments and kudos. :)

Aaron sat at his desk in the portacabin twiddling his thumbs, he knew he should be getting on with the steadily growing stack of paperwork piled high but every time he caught a glimpse of the unruly mess he sighed to himself, it made him tired just thinking about it. Aaron was more about the manual labour side of the business and Adam usually took care of the paperwork failing that Aaron would rope Robert in to do it for them, it would usually come at a price, but Aaron was more than willing to pay especially since Robert only ever seemed to want one thing. With Adam away The paperwork had started to spiral out of control and however many times Aaron sat down to tackle it his plan never worked, he'd dodge it and use any excuse he could think of and so far he'd got away with it, but he knew it was only a matter of time until he needed to get his act together and sort it out, if he was completely honest he had one thing playing on his mind and that was amongst other things what distracted him most from his work. 

Aaron had decided to propose to Robert a while back, but had never found the right time to do it. They'd been together now for nearly 3 years they were even living together so naturally he felt it was time to take the next step in their relationship, he loved Robert and he could see his future with the older man so why not? Aaron was just nervous about asking Robert, he'd never proposed before and he had no idea if Robert even ever wanted to get married again, but Aaron knew all he really wanted was to call Robert his husband, figuring out how to propose was the only thing standing in his way. 

Peering out of the window Aaron tried to focus on other things He could go outside and start scrapping the van that had just arrived but the weather was typical for December with the rain pouring heavily for hours now, so he really had no choice. Rummaging around for his pen on the unorganised desk Aaron then pulled a few papers from the pile and got to work, annoyance growing with each minute that passed. 

Robert walked through the door 40 minutes later startling Aaron when he slammed the door loudly. "Do you mind I'm kinda busy." Aaron said irritation clear in his voice. 

"Someone's moody today." Robert replied strolling towards Where Aaron was seated before lowering himself onto the edge of the younger man's desk. 

"What do you want anyway?" Without bothering to look up and properly acknowledge his boyfriend's presence Aaron continued the task at hand. 

Robert angled his body to look at what Aaron was doing. "Charming, I can't have just missed ya today?" 

Huffing loudly Aaron tried to keep his composure, his mood had not been great all day, but since Robert walked through the door it had soured dramatically. Pushing his chair back Aaron looked up at Robert for the first time since he entered the portacabin. "Robert, can't you see how much I've Gotta do, I haven't got time for this now." 

The older man stood up stuffing his hands in his pockets before turning back around to face Aaron. "Fine be like that." He muttered which only made The younger man more annoyed.

"We can't all work when we feel like it Robert." Aaron shouted, rising to his feet so fast his chair fell over in the process.

Robert moved backwards as Aaron stood up, flailing his arms. "Maybe if you kept on top of things you wouldn't need to work so much." He replied bitterly, completely aware his voice was on the edge of shouting. 

Aaron stalked forward, angry at Robert's words, he was seconds away from losing it and needed to get away from the older man before his temper got the better of him. He barged past Robert knocking into his shoulder as he went, but Robert caught on to what was happening and opened his mouth to throw another comment into the mix. "Don't walk away from me Aaron, I'm just speaking the truth." 

"Do one Robert." Aaron spat back as he got to the door his anger well and truly bubbling to the surface. 

The older man laughed sarcastically shaking his head "Clearly that's more your style." 

Aaron's hand clasped the door handle tightly with his back to Robert. Now he really needed away from his boyfriend. "And to think I was gonna ask you to marry me." Aaron shouted back before opening the door, his spoken words ringing in his ears. 

"Yeah, well I would of said yes." Robert practically screamed back as Aaron slammed the door with force.

Standing outside Aaron took a deep breathe in the brisk air to try and calm himself down. Robert's last words dawned on him as he stood rooted to the spot in shock. Swinging around on his feet Aaron went to open the door to be faced with Robert who had his own hand on the handle so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Robert stepped back and let Aaron pass before once again closing the door and turning to face Aaron. "Did you mean what you just said?" Robert asked in barely a whisper. 

Aaron didn't trust himself to speak without his voice failing him so he just nodded in response which caused a smile to creep onto Robert's lips.

"Ask me again." The older man said, closing the distance between him and Aaron. 

"Robert we've just had an argument and you want me to ask you again? Right now?" Aaron's vision blurred with unshed tears. 

"I don't care about the argument Aaron, just ask me again." Robert nodded, wiping a stray tear that fell steadily down Aaron's cheek. 

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and saw the emotion staring back at him. Robert was on the verge of tears himself as Aaron asked him the most important question he'd ever ask anybody. "Will you marry me?" Aaron said quietly, his voice sounding slightly hoarse. 

Robert beamed widely as he secured his arms around Aaron's waist, his lips inches from the younger man's. "Yeah." He whispered before crashing his mouth to Aaron's, desperation and lust fast taking over as he deepened the embrace, his now fiancée blissfully smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for reading.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
